danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuichi Soda/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Kazuichidr3.jpg|Kazuichi's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mm19bbT6tQ1qz4rgp.jpg|Kazuichi's beta design. Early Souda.png|Early Kazuichi's design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Kazuichi in the DR3 Trailer.png|Kazuichi's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Kazuichi, Sonia, Nekomaru Nidai, Akane and Gundham in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Kazuichi, Sonia, Nekomaru, Akane, and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Kazuichi happily greeting Sonia Nevermind. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Kazuichi noticed Sonia slowly escaping from him. Yukizome lurred Souda.jpg|Soda in great shock as he was watching his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome approached him with a gas mask. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Souda hit.jpg|Kazuichi about to be hit by a truck. Class 77th.jpg|Kazuichi with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Yukizome threaten Souda.jpg|Kazuichi forced by Chisa to clean the classroom. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Kazuichi aphrodisiacs.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Kazuichi playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Teruteru Hanamura and Fuyuhiko. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Kazuichi fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Kazuichi attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Kazuichi says he doesn't miss Nagito. Episode 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Kazuichi disliked the fact that Sonia was impressed by Gundham and his Grizner performance. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Kazuichi and his classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Souda holding donut.jpg|Kazuichi's and Teruteru performing their "wild" fantasy. Episode 10 Class 77 Despair.png|Kazuichi and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Souda.JPG|Kazuichi stated that he will find a solution to the "air pollution." Knowing their plan.JPG|Kazuichi and his classmates already knew about their plans. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Kazuichi spreading despair.png|Kazuichi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Kazuichi smiling at Ryota in the background. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Kazuichi pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Kazuichi_DR2_op_HQ.png|Kazuichi in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Souda.jpg|Kazuichi introducing himself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Kazuichi at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 Coconut_party_1.jpg|Kazuichi with Ibuki Mioda, Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama in Coconut Beach Party event. 51_4151.jpg|Kazuichi at Byakuya Togami's party. 4565.jpg|Kazuichi at Byakuya's party (2). 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 65 (1).png|Kazuichi spotted Hiyoko running and from the Chandler Beach. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Kazuichi rides the rollercoaster with the others Chapter 5 Event 128 (1).png|Kazuichi apprehending Nagito Komaeda along with Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 173 (1).png|Kazuichi motivated by Hajime Hinata's words. (1) Event 173 (2).png|Kazuichi motivated by Hajime's words. (2) SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Kazuichi and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Kazuichi and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do2_1280 (1).png|Kazuichi's underwear. jj.PNG|Kazuichi's Report Card Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Koizumi and Souda shocked after seeing a dead body.png|Kazuichi and Mahiru Koizumi after seeing Byakuya's corpse. Super danganronpa 2 Kazuichi in manga.jpg|Kazuichi wondering what did Usami wanted. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone's reaction to Monomi's 'exceution'.png|Kazuichi and Chiaki Nanami's reaction after seeing Usami executed by Monokuma's Monobeasts. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Kazuichi still shocked over Usami's death. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Kazuichistage.jpg|Kazuichi's (Issei Ishida) Full Outfit in the play. Stagekazuichi.jpg Stagekazuichi2.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Kazuichi with Nagito, Hajime, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya, Teruteru and Gundham Tanaka. Hajimekazuichi.jpg|Kazuichi and Hajime. Ibukikazuichi.jpg|Kazuichi and Ibuki. Official Art Danganronpa 2 Kazuichireload.png|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo7_500.jpg|Unused execution art. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Kazuichi on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. Danganronpa 3 Kazuichinagito.png|Official art from Otomedia's special image. Bunnycookies.jpg|Kazuichi with Nagito, Gundham and Fuyuhiko. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Kazuichi Souda on the official site.png|Kazuichi on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Souda.png|Kazuichi on the official English site. Soda character evaluation.png|Kazuichi's character evaluation. KazuichiDangan3.png|Kazuichi's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.